


i always dream of you

by aglionbi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AAAAAAA, Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Book 4: The Raven King, Dreams, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, The Raven Cycle - Freeform, The Raven King Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adam sucks with feelings too, god DAMN i'm in love, pynch - Freeform, ronan lynch sucks with feelings, soft, trc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglionbi/pseuds/aglionbi
Summary: four times Ronan dreamt about kisses and one time it was real.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love them

He felt heavy. Vaguely smelled moss and mist near his face. Felt soft yet calloused hands dance across his chest, barely registered the brush of lips against his own. Cold fingertips pressed against his sternum, cold lips moved down his jaw. Everything was heavy, so heavy, but he felt like he was on the verge of floating away. Everything shifted… blades of grass tickled the back of his neck, reached up and pressed into the worn cloth of his thin shirt. Pale blue eyes on blue eyes.  _ Suus 'tantum per somnium, _ the trees whispered.

Ronan jolted awake, his knees jerking up and hitting the steering wheel of his slick BMW. He barely registered the pain, or the heavy feeling in his mouth, the remnants of sleep in his eyes. Moonlight creeped through the windshield, edging its way onto the dashboard and pouring over onto his hands, the hands that were clenched in his lap with want and regret and all emotions that he didn’t allow himself to display around anyone else. 

The raven boy took in the forest that surrounded his car before fisting the gear shift and yanking it into reverse, gravel spitting out from under his wheels as he headed back to Monmouth.

                                                                                              - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ -

The smell of car grease. Soft, dusty locks between his fingers. A breath falling short, a gasp building up in the back of his throat. Fingers digging into warm skin, teeth grazing and pulling. He heard a moan - maybe it was his. There was a whimper (most definitely not his). He heard wings beating in his ears, a sudden  _ Kerah! _

Monmouth was lonely at night when Gansey’s insomnia didn’t plague him, and there wasn’t much to do. Chainsaw perched herself on a bedpost, eying Ronan like she was considering eating him. He matched her stare and bared his teeth half heartedly. He could hear the blood rushing in his head from his dream, and his body flushed head to toe. His fingers were itching, twitching, and then they were reaching for his phone. The number was memorised. He couldn’t bring himself to dialling it. 

Chainsaw tucked her beak under her wing, growing tired of watching the same scene unfold every other night. 

                                                                                             - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ -

The third time he dozed off was at The Barns. His old room, more specifically. It was the same dream that plagued him nearly every night, the same delicious memory of warm, tan skin and crooked smiles. tousled hair and a worn out Coca-Cola tee shirt. A warm weight settling on him, inexperienced hands fumbling down his body, lower, lower, until Ronan was positive he wasn’t human but a supernova that was bound to go off at any moment. A warm breath ghosted on his face, tainted by the aroma of gelato and two dollar candy bars. Mist and moss filled his sinuses until he felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore, and he struggled to take a deep breath, to take any breath at all.

Ronan hoped no one was planning on going into his room any time soon. He wasn’t sure how he would explain the dozens of roses that were visibly blooming to the eye, each one the palest blue.

                                                                                             - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ -

Ronan was tired of acting like an asshole. He was aching to spill his feelings, to pull the person holding his heart aside and letting them know that they were in possession of it. He wanted to scream at them, blame them for what they did to him.  _ Look how much you fucked me up! _

He dreamt. Woke up clutching keys to his apartment. Holding tarot cards wrapped in a bow. Sometimes it was multiple containers of hand cream. He didn’t have space for anything anymore, he didn’t know where to put anything anymore. He was filled with irrational hope that one day he would be able to gift everything. The elation deflated as fast as it hit him. He wanted so badly to turn his dreams into a reality, to truly hold the person that he craved to hold. The weight on his chest continued to press down on him, and his breath caught. 

_ Ego semper de vobis somnia. _

                                                                                             - ┈┈∘┈˃̶༒˂̶┈∘┈┈ -

Ronan was leaning against the side of his car, his fingers pushing into belt loops that weren’t his, tugging the warm, soft and extremely real body against his. His mouth pressed against Adam’s, his chin nudging against his. Adam’s fingers were running up Ronan’s spine, pressing into the knobs and tracing the raised edges of his tattoo.

It was a mess, really, nothing like the dreams. They were both sloppy, not used to each other’s aggressiveness and want. It wasn’t light and whispering blades of grass. It was nails on skin, heavy breathing, and embarrassing sounds that gave away to how deep the desire ran. There were no gentle breaths, only panting and reaching and so much tugging and hands everywhere. Adam bit Ronan’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it with a  _ pop.  _ Ronan wasted no time leaning in to steal another kiss, and another, and another, until they were flushed and breathless and a heady feeling settled over them both. 

Adam leaned up towards the paler boy. His bronze locks brushed against Ronan’s cheek, and the raven closed his eyes for a second, his cheeks flushing when he felt soft, warm lips press against his skin. So many dreams, all forgotten now that he had Adam, right here in his arms, real and lively with a gleam in his eyes that almost brought Ronan to his knees with one glance. His eyes shifted down and he mused at the fact that he was clad in his Coca-Cola tee shirt, the one that was always in his dreams, the one that he dreamt up to sleep in or to smell because it was  _ so Adam _ . 

Unconsciously, Ronan’s fingers wandered down and teased the hem, silently marvelling at the soft feel. He pulled at it experimentally, tugged Adam closer. The other boy moved without hesitation, and both of them were painstakingly aware of how close their bodies were to each other, how enticing the other was. There was a shared urge to lean in, to kiss and taste again, but it was going to have to be postponed. They were going to have to find another day to get to know each other better. Maybe those roses would have a use after all. 

Adam Parrish’s pale blue eyes looked into Ronan’s warm blue ones. 

“I hope you have more of that hand cream, because I ran out.” 


	2. crack!scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short scene for anyone who wants to know what happened next,,,

"I hope you have more hand cream, because I ran out," Adam stated, his breath ragged and heaving. Ronan lurched back, feeling the tenderness of their brief moment dissipate, indignation coming over him instead. He suppressed a scowl. 

"Really, Parrish? That's all you can say after everything that just happened?"

Adam made a face at him, and raised one hand in demonstration. "I'm just saying. Work left my hands chapped and I ran out. I need some of your dream cream."

The Irish devil made a sound that was a mix of laughter and disbelief. Raking a hand across his buzzed scalp, he studied Adam slyly.

"Kiss me again and I'll get you more hand cream."

The tanner boy grinned and leaned in once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW that was shit but i've been feeling "creative" today so why not  
> please don't hate me for it, i'll probably edit it later on

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on my TRC twitter - aglionbi!


End file.
